(S)-pyrrolidine-1,2-dicarboxylic acid 2-amide 1-(4-methyl-5-[2-(2,2,2-trifluoro-1,1-dimethyl-ethyl)-pyridin-4-yl]-thiazol-2-yl)-amide, hereafter referred to as compound I,
is an alpha-selective phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) inhibitor. Compound I was originally described in WO 2010/029082, wherein the synthesis of its free base form was described. There is a need for additional solid forms of compound I, for use in drug substance and drug product development. It has been found that new solid forms of compound I can be prepared as one or more polymorph forms, including solvate forms. These polymorph forms exhibit new physical properties that may be exploited in order to obtain new pharmacological properties, and that may be utilized in drug substance and drug product development.